There are a number of different arrangements available today for allowing a wheel chair to be transported in a vehicle.
One such arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,527. In this arrangement the vehicle door is modified to include a power operated lift assembly. This arrangement is effective, however because of the need to modify the door of the vehicle and the power operated component, this arrangement can be cost prohibitive for some. The cost of using this arrangement can be increased evenmore because of the need to also get a restraining device in that this arrangement does not facilatate restraining the wheel chair once it is put in the vehicle.
Another arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,548. This invention relates to an extendable and retractable vehicle ramp which includes a power activating mechanism. This arrangement can also be costly and also does not address the issue of restraining the wheel chair once in the vehicle. Although these devices are suitable for the purposes they serve it is desirable to have a device which is inexpensive while facilating both the transporting of the wheel chair into the vehicle and the restraining of the chair once within the vehicle.